1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-use collision mitigation apparatus for mitigating damage to a vehicle resulting from a collision of the vehicle with an object on a road.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a vehicle-use collision mitigation apparatus configured to change duration of a braking operation depending on a collision probability. For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-308036.
However, this collision mitigation apparatus has a problem in that it cannot deal with a situation where control for collision mitigation has to be started earlier or later, because although duration of a braking operation can be changed, timing to start the control for collision mitigation is fixed.